Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is in the context of image rendering, such as rendering of games, video streams, etc., which typically rely on a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device based on rendering instructions received from the computing device. Display devices typically support one or more frame rates, such as 30 frames per second (fps), 60 fps, 120 fps, etc., and the computing devices may be configured to render images at a different frame rate, which may be based on processing capabilities of the computing device (e.g., processing speed of the GPU and/or central processing unit (CPU), memory capacity, etc.). In one example, the computing device may support a frame rate that is less than that supported by the display device. Thus, display of images rendered by the computing device may not be performed at the full potential of the display device.